


Just a Bump in the Road

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin and his wife get into a fight. .how do they handle it?*fluff*
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Just a Bump in the Road

“Please talk to me,” Jumin pleaded, opening the bed’s covers to slip inside. 

“Jumin, just let me be mad at you for once,” she said. 

Jumin watched his wife who was laying with her back to him. They had fought not too long ago and she had ended their fight walking away muttering about going to bed and not to follow her. Jumin, of course, did not listen. 

He sank into the bed, his fingers inching towards her. “I love you too much to let a fight put a barrier between us,” he said. He gently pulled on her shoulder, urging her to face him. She reluctantly did and gave him a harsh look. 

“I thought I said  _ not _ to follow me.” 

Jumin gave her a soft, sad look. “I know how lonely this bed is without you. I can only imagine the same goes for you with me.” She only gave him another hard glare. “I’m sorry, wife. I really am. I can’t fix the damage I’ve done on your heart but I can promise to do better from here on out. I want to be a better man for you. I’m not perfect, but I want to be. For you. Please just have patience with me.” Jumin moved in to lean over his wife. He curled his arm around her body, his fingers brushing her face.

Slowly, Jumin leaned his forehead against hers, just barely resting. “I love you. Please. Let’s move on from this. I can’t sleep without you in my arms. You can be mad at me all you like, but please do not leave me alone.”

She let out a tired huff and met his eyes. Without another word she rolled into him, her arms taking their place around his middle. He sighed gratefully and sank further down into the bed, his body relaxing. 

He knew she was still frustrated, but Jumin was okay with that. All he asked for was her infinite presence. Whether she was mad, sad, or happy, Jumin didn’t mind. As long as she was by his side he felt stable. He had faith that they would work through everything and anything - as long as she stayed. 

Her leaving was truly Jumin’s worst nightmare.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her hair. “For loving me. I’ll never be able to repay you for your endless kindness and patience. I owe you my life. You know this. I know we will fight, but I don’t want anything to separate us. No matter what, promise me you will always return to my arms. Just as I always return to yours. Nothing you do or say could anger me enough to make me turn away from you.”

Jumin gently forced his wife’s face up and kissed her. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. Jumin felt as if he could melt into her with every touch and kiss that came from her. He loved her. No amount of anger could keep him from his wife.

No matter what little argument or disagreement they got into, Jumin felt as if there was no purpose sleeping angry. He would stay up all night talking with her, listening to her every complaint or plead. He felt awful when he made her angry, and even worse when  _ he _ was angry at  _ her _ . No matter how frustrated she made him feel, Jumin could never imagine saying mean things, raising a hand, or walking away. 

He thought about it more often than you’d think. What he would do, what he would say, and how he would handle things when they got into a fight. Jumin didn’t like the thought of it but he thought it all out. He wanted to have absolute faith in his self-control that he wouldn’t hurt her intentionally. She was, as many would say, his baby. His precious little love.

He knew hurting her was inevitable. It would happen at some point in time. Things happen. But Jumin wanted to be prepared. He wanted to make sure that no matter what came their way they would be okay.

The few times she tried to leave for the night after a fight Jumin shut the door, locked it, and stood in front of it. This, of course, just made her angrier, but he couldn’t fathom letting her walk out of their home angry at him. He needed her safe in their home. If anyone needed to leave, Jumin decided it would be him. 

_ “I don’t care what I have to do,” he had said. “I’m not letting you out. I don’t mean to make you feel trapped, but I would never forgive myself if I let you walk out this late and something were to happen to you. You’re not thinking straight, and I can’t let you make rash decisions right now.”  _

Jumin didn’t care how angry or upset his wife was when it came to her overall well-being and safety. He would fight with her all night if it meant she was safe and sound.

“I don’t even care anymore,” his wife began. She sniffed once and let out a deep breath. “I’m so tired but I can’t sleep.”

“Do you want to talk about what’s on your mind?” Jumin asked as he softly drummed his fingers against her spine. 

“No,” she said sharply. “You already know what’s on my mind.” 

Jumin’s fingers slowed to a careful stop. Silence filled the air. For a moment, Jumin did not know what to say. Sometimes it was hard to understand others’ feelings. 

“Yes,” Jumin said finally. “I do. . . I’ve already apologized, but I will give you as much time as you need to forgive me if you can. I want to work through this with you. I will do whatever it takes to make things right again. I love you too much to accept anything less than our happiness.”

Jumin curled into his wife’s body, her warmth radiating. “It’s going to be okay,” he added quietly, his head resting against hers. “As long as you love me I will continue to fight through every storm that comes our way. We can get through this. For now, try to rest.”


End file.
